Naruto Collection's
by Robles T
Summary: Coletânea de casais do universo Naruto. First: Ino&Sai. Eu estava tipo: Porque você é tão obcecado por mim?


_Nota: **Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente...** _

_Ok, o final do Shippuden não agradou a todos, sabemos disso! mas eu sou louca mesmo, então resolvi fazer One shots formando casais fixos ou não. O que vier na minha mente confusa está valendo! E como gosto de escrever ouvindo músicas de N estilos, serão histórias engraçadas, felizes, trágicas e deprimentes. Então... divirtam-se! Ou não..._

 _-x-_

 ** _Obsessivo._**

 _I was like, "Why are you so obsessed with me?"._

 _ **Eu estava tipo, "porque você é tão obcecado por mim?".**_

Mais uma tarde onde fecho a floricultura. E sempre na hora que saio eu sinto um formigamento estranho, como se houvesse alguém atrás de mim. E isto se repete todos os dias.

Primeiro pensei que era um inimigo. Mas se realmente fosse o caso, já teria acontecido alguma coisa. Então o máximo que faço é o meu trabalho todos os dias, esperando ele ou ela se aproximar ao invés de espiar.

Há dois dias fui fazer compras, pois precisava de novos uniformes. Levei Tenten para me ajudar. E a sensação estava lá, em todos os lugares! Tenten disse que era coisa da minha cabeça, mas eu não me engano tanto assim.

E sem brincadeira, foram SEMANAS de ansiedade na espera. Mas nada. Eu sou impaciente, então simplesmente bolei um plano para desmascarar de vez esta criatura.

" _All up in the blogs_

 _Saying we met at the bar_

 _When I don't even know who you are"_

" _ **Em todos os blogs**_

 _ **Dizendo que nós nos conhecemos em um bar**_

 _ **Quando eu nem mesmo sei quem você é"**_

Na verdade nem sei por que não pensei nisso antes. Fiz um bushin para fechar a loja enquanto eu esperava atrás de uma árvore próxima. Eu só esperava que desse certo, essa situação já está ridícula. Cinco minutos depois o bushin fechou a loja enquanto eu espiava e seguiu o caminho da minha casa. Nesse momento a sensação começou. Sem me revelar olhei os prédios, os becos e a floresta próxima. Foi quando eu _o_ vi.

Com meus reflexos ninja, pulei em dois galhos seguidos para me aproximar do pássaro de tinta que estava ali. Obviamente com meu temperamento eu não aguentei e explodi.

\- Mas que droga você está fazendo Sai?!

O pássaro soltou um pio assustado, desfazendo o jutsu e aparecendo o próprio em seu lugar. Ao menos possuiu a decência de parecer constrangido. Apenas parecer... Já que é _o_ Sai.

-Er.. . Oi Ino! - aquele sorriso falso que eu odiava foi esboçado.

\- Não venha com 'Oi Ino'! No fundo eu sabia que havia alguém me bisbilhotando por aí, mas nunca imaginei que seria você! Já esta fazendo isso há três semanas! Por quê?

" _Why you're so obsessed with me_

 _(Boy I wanna know)"_

" _ **Por que você está tão obcecado por mim?**_

 _ **(garoto, eu quero saber)"**_

\- Bem, na verdade... Eu só não sei como fazer isso. – Ele revelou.

\- Fazer o que, cumprimentar as pessoas de um jeito normal?! - Exclamei impaciente.

\- Não...

Soltando um grunhido, pulei do galho e desfiz o bushin, seguindo realmente pra casa dessa vez. Não demorou um minuto para Sai estar ao meu lado.

Caminhamos em silêncio por boa parte da vila. Eu de braços cruzados e ele me observando.

\- Quer dizer alguma coisa? – soltei.

\- Sim... Como descobriu que era eu? – Curioso...

\- Na verdade eu esperava um pedido de desculp-

\- Desculpa! – soltou me interrompendo.

\- Um pedido sincero Sai! – esbravejei.

\- Poucos aqui são sinceros e eu ainda não aprendi muito bem o que é isso. Muitas coisas não são ditas pelo bem da educação. – ele explicou.

\- Ah mesmo? Como o que?

\- Eu quero você. Do pior jeito possível.

Ok, eu não esperava _isso!_ Parei de andar e o encarei incrédula.

\- Você é uma pessoa muito difícil de lidar Ino. – ele continuou. – Então fiquei observando e planejando um jeito de te abordar.

" _Finally found a girl_

 _that you couldn't impress"_

" _ **Finalmente encontrou uma garota**_

 _ **Que não conseguiu impressionar"**_

\- Porque não simplesmente não chegou a mim e me convidou como uma pessoa normal? – indaguei.

-Talvez porque eu não seja normal... ? – meio perguntou, com um meio sorriso sincero dessa vez.

Eu apenas ri da sua tentativa de me conquistar. Essa foi uma verdadeira surpresa. Não vou fingir que não gostei, pois gostei e muito. Não sou cega. Sempre achei Sai uma pessoa misteriosa, desconfiada e distante. Talvez por isso ele tenha chamado minha atenção mais que o normal. Mas nunca a ponto de tentar alguma coisa.

\- Você não precisa aceitar se não quiser. Na verdade eu nunca imaginei estar aqui, com você. Acredite você é muito para mim. Eu sei disso.

\- Realmente é verdade. – brinquei. – E estou surpresa por justo você se interessar em mim. Até porque você diz por aí com todas as letras que não sabe o que é sentir...

\- Quem não se interessaria?- falou Sai, pensativo. – Qualquer cara da vila seria sortudo. Mas eu quero ser esse cara. Quero tentar sentir. Com você. – disse num tom convicto.

Pela segunda vez fiquem sem palavras.

\- Estou sendo muito direto? – ele preocupou-se. – Li uma vez num livro que mulheres independentes gostam de homens com atitude.

" _It's confusing yo, you're confused you know_

 _Why you're wasting your time"_

" _ **É confuso, você está confuso não sabe?**_

 _ **Por que você está perdendo seu tempo?"**_

Não esperei terminar de falar. O puxei pelo colete e colei meus lábios aos dele, profundamente.

Fiquei ciente que sua respiração acelerou, mas ainda assim não me correspondeu, como que em choque. Mordi seu lábio levemente, o instigando a devolver o beijo.

Finalmente me beijou, mesmo que timidamente me fazendo sentir borboletas no estômago, como se fosse o meu primeiro contato/beijo/abraço em outro rapaz. E jamais em nenhum pensamento imaginei que _seria Sai_ a fazer isso comigo. Mas ignorei esse reflexo e simplesmente me aconcheguei em seus braços desfrutando dessas sensações, agora maravilhosas e sem temor algum.

Depois de alguns segundos ele se afastou levemente ofegante e me encarando sério.

\- Isso quer dizer que sim? Ou está brincando com minhas ações?

\- Isso é um definitivo sim, Sai – respondi – Aparentemente essa sua obsessão em me perseguir deu certo. – soltei uma risadinha. – Mas espero ser essa única a ser seguida por você. Ou essa chance acaba.

\- Acredite em mim Ino. Você é a única garota pela qual minha atenção é desviada. – ele segurou minhas mãos entre as dele.

\- Ótimo! – exclamei e voltei a andar para minha casa, me soltando.

Depois de vários passos ele gritou meu nome.

\- Ei Ino! – Sai falou meio longe.

Me virei com um sorriso malicioso, colocando as mãos atrás das costas.

-Como você mesmo disse, não sou fácil de lidar Sai. Não pense que irei facilitar para você! Me pegue às oito!

Com isso, pisquei para ele e continuei meu caminho ainda vendo a cara confusa que fez. Cara que achei muito fofa por sinal. Mal posso esperar para saber o que seria 'me querer da pior forma possível' que ele citou.

 **-x-x-x-**

Música do capítulo/one: Mariah Carey - Obsessed. Em negrito/itálico os trechos da canção. Quem não conhece, assistam ao clipe dela façam, pois eu ri! recomendo! Gostei e senti pena do fã, pois assim que ele conseguiu o que queria acontece uma tragédia :(

E... ? Essa foi realmente curta. Algumas serão mais grandinhas, mas não passarão muito. Então comentem, me deixe saber se vou indo bem, pois terão casais como esse de InoSai que nunca imaginei escrever. '-' E se quiserem deixar sugestões de casais, à vontade!

Bye.


End file.
